Born and Raised in Equestria
by aPAULo17
Summary: On the day Applebloom was born the Apple family came across a strange creature; a human baby. They take it in and raise it as their own. As time passes he makes new friends and learns the traditions of Ponyville, but when he becomes aware of being the only human in Equestria, his life begins to turn upside down. How can his friends help him accept this? And where did he come from?


Chap1: Some apples DO fall far from the tree.

Do you remember the day you were born? I'm sure Applebloom doesn't. But her older brother and sister do. One of their fondest memories was the day Applebloom was born. For more than one reason though. Want to know what that other reason is? Then listen to my story and you will learn that in Equestria, everypony (or should I say everyONE) is considered family.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

March 15, 100X- Sweet Apple Acres farm house.

In the master bedroom of the farm-house, Mrs. Apple was giving birth to a foal.

"C'mon on darlin, she's almost out." A mare by the name of Granny Smith said helping her daughter in delivering the foal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Meanwhile in the living room, Big Macintosh and her little sister Applejack were waiting for their mother and grandmother.

"Aw, c'mon. Wha in the world can they be doin in ther? Does it really take that long to deliver a foal?" Applejack asked impatiently.

"Eeyup. Ah, suppose so." Big Macintosh replied bored. The two sat in the room when it started raining. Neither one of them seemed to notice. Then, the door upstairs creaked open and Granny Smith's voice called out.

"I'm comin down, children." Granny Smith said as she opened the door more. Applejack and Big trotted to the base of the stairs to watch. Granny Smith walked down balancing a basket on her back. She finally made it to the table in the center of the living room and lifted the blanket off the basket, revealing the newborn foal.

"AWWW" Applejack and Big Macintosh cooed in unison.

"She's adorable, Granny Smith." Applejack said then looked around the room. "But, where ma?" She asked curiously. Granny Smith looked down and shook her head.

"Ah'm sorry little ones, but yer mother died givin birth to yer little sister here." Granny Smith said still looking at the floor. The two pre-teen ponies gasped and small streams of tears began flowing from their eyes. "Ah guess it was too much fer her."

"But, then. Ma's dead, and pa's also dead. Who's gonna take care of us?" Big Mac asked his grandmother still crying.

"Well I am of course, may not be as young anymore but I can still raise ye like y'all were my own." Granny Smith said walking to her grand foals. Then the three heard crying. "Oh dear, the little ones cryin." Granny Smith said turning to the foal. Only to notice that she was asleep. "Wha? But, where's that cryin comin from?" The cries came from outside. Big Mac was the first to run outside to find the source. Applejack followed. They followed the cries to the far side of the near side of the barn next to a bail of hay. The two found a wad of cloth leaning against the hay.

"Let's bring it in. Poor critter must be cold." Applejack said as she helped her brother hold the crying creature in cloth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

The cloth was brought inside and was set next to the foal's basket. The three older ponies untangled the cloth to find...something in the mix. "What in Equestria is that?" Applejack asked alarmed. The creature had no fur, no hooves, small ears, and no tail.

"Don't look like a foal." Big Mac said. He looked to find a paper stuck in the blankets the thing was wrapped in. He took it out and looked at it, then he gave it to Granny Smith.

"Says here, A new human baby. Johnny." Granny Smith read. "What in tarnation? Human baby? Who's Johnny?" She asked bewildered.

"Maybe a human baby is what he is, and Johnny is his name ah guess." Applejack suggested looking closer the baby. The baby had stopped crying and sat up. He crawled to the basket and looked inside. "Hey! Stay away..." Applejack said about to push the baby away thinking he was going to do something to her new sister. Then Big Mac held her back. The baby reached in and touched the foal. The yellow foal woke up and looked back at the baby. The two newborns smiled at each other.

"Ah think they like each other." Big Mac said.

"Sure do. But we can't just leave this...human in the rain." Granny Smith said. "Why don't we take him in."

"Really? Won't that be a little weird seein that he...ain't a pony?" Applejack asked.

"Now we don't look at what he is wiper-snapper. He's in need and we found him. He's ar responsibility." Granny Smith said.

"Ah'm okay, Ah wanted a younger brother anyway." Big Mac agreed.

"Sure, Ah like the idea." Applejack said.

"Well then, welcome to the family you two." Granny Smith smiled as the two newborns giggled to one another.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Over the next few days, Mrs. Apple was buried next to her husband and the whole Apple family showed up for the funeral. While there, Johnny was introduced to the whole farmer family as Johnny Appleseed, and his sister was named Applebloom. The whole family welcomed both newborns but paid more attention to Johnny then Applebloom for obvious reasons.

The two were also taken to Ponyville and everypony either congratulated or gave their condolences to the family for their loss and to greet the new family members. Princess Celestia had also come to the town to see them. She gave them both a special blessing and wished them nothing but happiness. But she still seemed curious about Johnny and once she returned to Canterlot, she began work on investigating more about him and his kind.

Over the years Johnny became the second tallest member of the family. Slightly taller than Applejack but shorter than Big Mac. He also began working on the farm and soon became rather strong for some one his age, and was able to talk in complete sentences from listening to the rest of his family. He developed a southern accent (much like how the rest of the Apple Family had) and became accustomed to the farming atmosphere.

Applebloom and Johnny began to attend school and made several friends and learned several things. Out in Ponyville the town knew well of Johnny and always welcomed him when he came into their businesses and homes. But he felt strange around these ponies, he felt different.

We continue our story 7 years later.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

"Applebloom! Johnny! Time her school!" Applejack yelled out.

"Comin sis!" Applebloom and Johnny responded running down the stairs from their room. Applejck handed them both lunch bags and their ran out the door. Both grabbed an apple of the trees and continued on their way to the school.

"Last one there's a rotten apple!" Johnny challenged as he ran faster.

"No fair! Yer legs are longer then mine!" Applebloom yelled out laughing.

They made it to the school house just in time and made it to their desks.

"Okay class." The teacher pony Ms. Cheerilee spoke. "I'll take attendance then we'll begin todays lesson. Ahem,...Applebloom?" The students responded with "here" when called. "Chowder?, Diamond Tiara?, Dinkie Doo?, Featherweight?, Johnny?, Scootaloo?, Silverspoon?, Snails?, Snips? Sweetie Belle?, Twist?... Everypony is here." Cheerilee said happily. "Let us begin."

(YEAH! I alphabetically listed them! Buck yes!)

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

At lunch Johnny would eat with the cutie mark crusaders in their usual spot. Late in this lunch period, all was well until a certain duo of fillies walked to them. "Oh look, the blank flanks and the freak are eating their lunch." Diamond Tiara mocked.

"Leave us alone you guys." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah and mah brother ain't a freak!" Applebloom defended her brother.

"Yeah he is, he looks nothing like a pony, doesn't walk like us or even act like us. He's different, and he's weird." Diamond Tiara insulted, her friend Silver Spoon nodded in agreement.

"Sh-shut-up Diamond Tiara. Y-you're just jealous cuz I get more attention then you!" Johnny said sniffling.

"Yeah. You're jealous because Johnny is more popular and way cooler than you!" Sweetie Belle proclaimed.

"Pft. Like I'd be jealous of any of you." Diamond Tiara retorted. Then Cheerilee called out to the kids.

"Time for class again kids. Come back in please." She called out making sure everypony heard her.

All of the students went back to the school house but Johnny himself hesitated. 'Guh what am I kidding, she's right. I am different, I wish everypony could just forget that and leave me alone.' Johnny thought to himself then hurried in. He tried to hold back tears.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

There were five minutes left in class and Cheerliee was teaching about the different species in Equestria.

'Oh I don't want to hear about this!' Johnny cried in his head. Tears starting to build in his eyes. Suddenly he was poked by Sweetie Belle who handed him a paper. She pointed to a filly with a puffy red mane sitting in the second to front row. He opened it and read. "i really like you, meet me at the front gate." He looked up at the filly and noticed she was waving at him. Hesitantly waved back.

"Oh! Well that's it my little ponies, I'll see you next week." Cheerilee said erasing the board. every pony walked out, but the cuitemark crusaders walked to Johnny's desk.

"What's that bro?" Applebloom asked.

"I think Twist wants to see me at the front gate right now." He replied.

"Well ah won't keep ya waitin. I'll tell sis that yer be hime later." She said to her brother walking out the door. Johnny gathered his things and quickly walked out. He saw Twist standing near the gate like she promised, she waved again.

'Just be nice, make it quick.' Johnny reminded himself. He had never heard of anypony having a crush on him, and never really expected it. He was curious to see what Twist would say.

"Hi Johnny! he he." She greeted cheerfully.

"Um..uh..Hi Twist." He responded.

"I wasth justh wondering if you would lihke tah go to Shurgur Cube Cornerhs. Would you?" She asked. Jonny thought.

'Aren't we a bit young to date? Is that what she's doing? Big Mac told me about stuff like this.' He didn't really like to hang out with Twist, but he did know that she was good and friendly pony. 'Well, she.. is kinda cute. And maybe she's just being really friendly.' "Okay sure, but... tomorrow. I need to go home right away for something."

"Oh, okay tomorrow then." Twist confirmed then walked away. "Bye!" She waved to him. He followed far behind her and walked to Sweet Apple Acres.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII

Applebloom and Johnny always did their homework on Friday instead of waiting until Sunday. They were about to finish their math when some pony called from the living room. They got up and walked downstairs. The living room was dark and no pony seemed to be there. Suddenly the lights turned on. "SURPRISE!" A group of ponies yelled. Johnny and Applebloom shrank back from the surprise. The mane six, Apple family, and the cutiemark crusaders were there.

"Wow! What a surprise!" Applebloom said.

"Happy 7th birthday you two." Applejack said hugging them both.

"HURRAY! PARTY TIME!" The super-active Pinkie Pie cheered and bounced around.

0000000000000000000000000000 

"Time fer yer presents!" Granny Smith called out to the birthday boy and filly. The two of course ran straight toward the group of party ponies.

"Alright, first up is Applebloom." Applejack said as her little sister walked up to the presents. Appleblom received some arts and crafts kits that she use to build different things, clothes, some bits and a book on cutiemarks. "Johnny, yer turn." Johnny walked up to the gifts and opened each one. The first one really got his attention.

"WOW! Thanks Pinkie Pie!" He took out the gift Pinkie had bought him. It was a coon-skin cap.

"Yeah I know. Remember? It was last week and you were all... Oh wait! Silly me, how bout we have a flashback?" She asked. (Que wavy screen)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

A week earlier, Johnny and the mane six were walking around Ponyville's shopping district. They based by a hat store and something caught Johnny's eye. He looked at the mannequin head and saw upon the cap he received this day. "Whoa. Doesn't it look cool!?"

Johnny asked tugging his sister's tail.

"It sure do little bro, but we'll look at it more later, we got other stuff to do." She said continuing her stroll with her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"And so I got that hat for ya likity-split and here you go! Exactly 7 days, 3 hours, 12 minutes and 43..44..45..46..47..48" Pinkie explained... then counted the seconds passing by. Johnny put it on and walked toward the front door to show the group.

"How do I look?" Johnny asked adjusting his new cap.

"It looks really nice on you." Fluttershy complimented.

"Makes ya look more like an adult if ah do say so mahself." Big Mac said.

"I really like your hat!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

"Simply smashing darling, it even matches your shirt." Rarity complimented.

"Thank ya Pinkie! It looks so cool on me! I'm always gonna wear it!" Johnny announced.

"Oh I feel horrible for the poor thing that they made that cap out of." Fluttershy said quietly. Johnny was the only one that heard her say that.

"If it makes ya feel uncomfortable Fluttershy, I'll only wear it on special occasions then." Johnny said also apologizing for making her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh no! It's fine, please wear it... if you want of course." Fluttershy responded taking back what she said. Johnny only nodded and put it back on, going back to his gifts. In the end Johnny received new clothes, an actual back pack (instead of a saddle bag), some bits and a set of weights.

0000000000000000000000000

Later on that night after everypony went home, Applebloom and Johnny were about to go to bed when Johnny asked Applebloom a rather odd question.

"No way Johnny. Ah don't think yer weird. Why'd ya ask that?" She inquired.

"W-well. It's about what Diamond Tiara said." He explained.

"What about it? She's been tellin ya that stuff fer years and only now it's botherin ya?" Applebloom asked confused.

"Well, I've been thinking and..."

"Nothin! Alright? You got family 'nd friends that love you very much. And I for one do not care what excuse you come up with, yer still my brother!" Applebloom tried encouraging her brother. Johnny sat in his bed and thought.

'She's right, I shouldn't be worried. But I still have another problem...' Johnny remembered. "Uh.. another thing... Twist asked me to go with her to Sugar Cube Corners tomorrow. What do I do? What do you think?" He asked her.

"OOoooh! Ya like her don't ya?" Applebloom teased.

"Wha? No! That's a stupid thing ta assume. She just asked me if I wanted to go." Johnny clarified.

"Well, go ahead and go. If ya don't want it to be a date, then just go as a friend." Applebloom suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks sis." He thanked her and lay in his bed. The two slept in a bunk bed and Johnny was on the bottom bed. "Night sis."

"Night bro, see ya tomorrow." She said and began to drift off to sleep. Johnny on the other hand continued to think about tomorrow.

'I'll just see how it goes, and who knows? Maybe I'll like it.' Johnny drifted off to sleep.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

**I am over whelmed! I have a billion fics i plan to do and I only have three up. GAH!**

**Anyways yay. A rather interesting human in equestrian fic. Please make sure to comment, i like it when ya'll favorite and watch and stuff. But what I really like are reviews. So ya, please and thanks. Hope tah see y'all soon. And make sure to check out my major project, FALLEN ANGEL. Thanks again. P.S. hope to post to FIMFICTION soon,**


End file.
